Regret
by StarTraveler
Summary: Blake's thoughts as he attends Cam and Tori's wedding as he looks back on thier relationship and thinks about what could've been.


AN: This story has been in my head for awhile. Takes place six years after the finale.  
  
The meadow in the back of the Wind Ninja Academy was full of activity as everyone watched Sensei Hanoi Watanabe perform the wedding that was going on.  
  
"Do you Victoria Renee Hanson take this man, Cam Watanabe to be your wedded husband for the rest of your days?"  
  
"I do with all my heart and soul" the bride dressed in her water ninja uniform replied, her voice conveying her emotion of the moment, her eyes filled with love.  
  
Blake Bradley heard her words and tried not to wince, but he failed and it took all his self control to remain impassive and watch the torture unfold before him.  
  
As for as everybody knew he shouldn't have a reason to be unhappy, he was a motocross champion and idolized around the sport world, had money and fame. There had been a time he belonged in Tori's life but it had passed long ago.  
  
He thought he had accepted they were no longer together it had been four years but he knew he still loved her. But their relationship hadn't ended amicably. He forced himself to listen to the rest of the ceremony.  
  
"Do you Cam David Watanabe take Victoria Renee Hanson to be you wedded wife for the rest of your days?"  
  
"I do" he replied his eyes and voice the same way as Tori's. Blake watched as they kissed sealing their union and Blake knew he would have to move on completely.  
  
For two years he and Tori had been a couple after the defeat of Lothor and for awhile they had been happy, but his time on the track and away from Blue Bay put a strain on the young relationship.  
  
They began to fight constantly over anything one of them could think of, and then one day Tori had said in anger, "You love your bike more than me!"  
  
That comment had come during a heated phone conversation, what had happened to get them fired up he no longer remembered. He remembered all to well the anger he had felt and he had said, "Well if that's how you feel maybe we should end this so called relationship once and for all!"  
  
He had then slammed down his phone and had avoided when she finally tried to talk and it remained so for three months, then he had to return to Blue Bay for Dustin and Marah's wedding, knowing full well he'd have to see Tori.  
  
It would be three days before he got up the nerve to strike up a conversation and they agreed to give their relationship one more try. But it never was the same, her attitude toward him had cooled and he yearned for fame on the track.  
  
One night on the beach it had come up but not during a fight, "Tori you love being here you were born and raised here, I'm not happy in one place for two long, I do enjoy the track, but I always loved you equally."  
  
"I know that." She whispered, "But we both know this isn't working."  
  
"At least we tried, Tori I'll always treasure the time we had together."  
  
"I will to." The next morning he had left Blue Bay and headed for the track but he knew he loved Tori and always would.  
  
He would return to Blue Bay many times, including for the wedding where Hunter married Kelly. But it was Tori's interaction with Cam that always caught his attention. They would laugh and smile, and talk about everything.  
  
One night they grabbed a soda and sat down on a picnic bench outside of the academy. It was the fourth anniversary of Lothor's defeat, and Blake got up the nerve to ask about her and Cam.  
  
"I'm in love with him" no hesitation in her response.  
  
Blake had forced a smile, "I'm happy for both of you."  
  
"He doesn't know yet."  
  
"Tori, do you ever think about us? What we had?"  
  
"Sometimes you were an important part of my life, you were my first love."  
  
"Have you ever wondered if we still could have a chance?"  
  
Tori smiled, "Blake it ended a long time ago, and if we did it again it would end even worse, we'd no longer be friends. A lot has happened since then and we've grown."  
  
Blake had said his agreement on that even if he didn't really feel it, Tori had moved on and after that night he would watch Tori and Cam together, and knew full well Cam was the road she would choose.  
  
He wasn't surprised when the news came a year later that they would be married; everyone had said they made a striking couple that they were so in love. But Tori was no longer his and he had to move on.  
  
So here he was now at their wedding and he had put on a good face. Then it was duty to give a toast, all the other rangers had. But his words were a lie. He wasn't happy for them, he could he be when deep down he loved her himself?  
  
But he got through it and Tori smiled at him, "a great toast Blake."  
  
"Thanks" he turned to Cam, "make her happy."  
  
Blake took inner calming breathes as Cam shot an adoring look at his new wife, "I will."  
  
Finally he was able to leave saying he wanted to rest up for the big race that was coming two days from that time and everyone wished him luck. He kissed the bride's cheek, remembering the times he had kissed her lips.  
  
His regret churned inside of him and he knew that life would go on, that maybe on day he would get over this feeling, but deep down he would always wonder what could've been.  
  
THE END 


End file.
